


Is It Because You Don't Mean It or Because I Can't Feel It Unless It's Rough

by Helholden



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Biting, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough balcony sex. I don’t know what else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Because You Don't Mean It or Because I Can't Feel It Unless It's Rough

**Author's Note:**

> All of this talk of Mary on Bash’s balcony in a sheet just made me want to write balcony sex. That is all.

* * *

 

Mary wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as he carried her from the bedroom to the balcony. Her grip was loose, her head resting peacefully against his shoulder. They had been fixated on each other for the last three hours into the night, tumbling in the sheets and finding their release with a myriad of positions upon his bed. Sebastian had taken her in four or five different ways. As they lay on their sides with him behind her, her leg caught in the crook of his elbow. With him behind her, her face against the pillow to down her cries as he held fast onto her hips. She had laid on her back upon the bed near the edge, and he had stood between her legs as he pinned them both against the mattress and taken her with a full view. He had hit the sweet spot inside of her so many times that Mary was still shaking in the aftermath of it all. As he carried her, Sebastian could still feel the tremors running through her back and her arms.

 

He had gotten so caught up during their last session of lovemaking that he had banged the headboard into the wall with a loud enough racket to wake the dead. To keep the secret of their affair, Mary had to learn how to keep quiet during sex. It was easier said than done, though. Sebastian had learned all of her body from head to toe, and they had to take a special precaution on occasion to keep her quiet. Mary had been skeptical of it at first, even a bit offended by the suggestion, but as soon as she had gotten used to it, she admitted she rather quite liked it.

 

Sebastian walked over to the balcony, and he placed Mary upon the ledge at the corner of the window. She was turned at an angle, so the hard brace of the stone wall was at her back. He kept his arms around her, but he pulled back to study her face. Mary blinked open her dark eyes, hazy with sleepiness and lust, and her hair fell around her face like a dark curtain. Sebastian smiled at her sleepy face, reaching up to softly brush her hair behind her ear. He leaned forward, his lips catching on her cheek in a light kiss, and then he worked his way to her ear.

 

Mary moaned, a tiny and strangled sound at the back of her throat, but tilted her head back. “Sebastian,” she whined, “I am tired. Haven’t we done enough?”

 

He took her ear lobe between his lips and teeth, nipping on the delicate flesh. She gasped, her fingers clutching around his back. Sebastian drew back to slowly run his tongue along her earlobe. “No,” he whispered in her ear, “I don’t think we’re quite done yet.”

 

He slid his hand between her legs underneath Mary’s loose white sleeping shift. It was the only thing she was wearing. She was naked beneath it, the peaks of her dark nipples showing through the fabric. He grazed his thumb over her clit, and Mary shuddered in his arms. When she made no protest, Sebastian slid his hand lower, sliding his fingers against the warm, soft sex between her legs. Mary’s legs clenched around him, and he bent his head towards her chest. Sebastian caught the peak of her breast through the thin fabric of her sleeping shift, earning one more pleasant sound from Mary’s mouth above.

 

Sliding one of his fingers inside of her, the softest sigh escaped her lips. Hooking his finger inside her, he began to thrust it back and forth in slow measure. Mary parted her legs further to accommodate his hand, leaning back against the stone brace behind her. Her hands rose from his back to find his hair, grasping onto it too tight. Mary always held onto him too tightly, gripping like if she let go if him then he would suddenly fade away. It was endearing, if sometimes painful, but Sebastian never complained.

 

He lifted one of her legs beneath the knee as she held onto him, slipping another finger easily into her. Mary gasped louder this time, her fingers clutching hard in his hair. His thrust his fingers in and out until it brought forth a beautiful sound of longing from her throat, and then he withdrew his hand with a quiet whimper from her.

 

“Bash, why did you stop?” she asked, the petulance shining through. He grinned at her, though, kissed her deeply on the mouth, and lowered himself to the stone between her legs.

 

Sebastian pushed her gown out of the way, and Mary gasped, the muscles of her legs tightening as he placed a kiss on her thigh. Her hands still found his hair as he kneeled between her legs. Out of instinct, she almost closed his legs around him, but Sebastian held them open with a firm grip in both of his hands. Nipping at her thigh, he earned a little noise of shock from her, which was followed by an uncommonly rare giggle, and he drew slowly towards her center, lazily trailing his tongue along her skin.

 

When he reached her sex, he lapped at her with his tongue, and Mary shuddered above him. He felt her legs clench again, and so he dug his nails into her skin as a warning. Mary stopped, realizing the notion, and loosened her legs. He tended to her eagerly, spoiling himself with the sweet taste of her in his mouth. He loved to do this for her. He loved the taste of her, the scent of her, and the way his mouth could make her sing all sorts of sweet praised towards the sky.

 

Mary began to moan aloud, her chest heaving above him. Sebastian closed his lips over her clit, sucking on it and drawing a forceful shudder from underneath her. He pulled back from her sex, nipping hard at her thigh. Gently, he licked the offended spot as it started to redden. Sebastian loved to mark her. Temporary marks that faded, of course. No one could see them, especially not her husband.

 

Sebastian withdrew his attention between her legs, and Mary whined above him. “Sebastian, that’s not _fair_ —”

 

He rose back to his feet. Hurriedly, Sebastian tugged at the strings on his trousers to pull himself free as he positioned himself between her legs. He gave himself a few quick strokes, but he was already as hard as a rock. Mary, realizing what he meant to do, looked horrified and placed her hands on his shoulders to push at him to stop him.

 

“ _Bash_ ,” Mary said, sounding offended, her eyes wide and full of fear. “Someone will _see_ us—”

 

Sebastian looked down at the empty courtyard below beneath a deep navy sky. The ponds were sprinkled with the reflection of stars in their surface, and he lifted his head to look at her again. He was unaffected, and so he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“No one will see us,” he said. He leaned forward to kiss her, drowning her lips with a searing touch of his. Mary softened beneath the kiss, but she still had her doubts.

 

“Someone will see us,” she disagreed, but she parted her legs wider for him, and he pushed her sleeping shift out of the way. Sebastian positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with strokes of the tip of his shaft against her slick sex. Her lips parted, a heavy sound of longing seeping into the air around them. Hooking her legs around him, Mary grasped onto him tightly behind the shoulders.

 

“They might _hear_ us,” Sebastian jested with a smile, catching her lips in another kiss as he thrust inside of her.

 

Her moan was caught between their moans, drowned by the kiss. Mary clenched her legs around his hips, her nails digging into his back. Her hands scrabbled for purchase as he rolled his hips into hers, and she broke away from his mouth to call out in pleasure. Sebastian brought one of his hands near her mouth and put his thumb between her lips as he held the side of her face.

 

“ _Bite_ ,” he told her, and Mary bit down hard as another moan wracked her throat.

 

It hurt. It always hurt, but the pleasure was worth the pain. Sometimes they tied a silk or satin scarf between her lips and around her head, and she bit down on that instead, but Sebastian was not about to stop in the middle of thrusting into her on the balcony edge to find one. His thumb would be red and bruised by the morning, but he could live with it. It was her arm on him. It was only fair, with him marking her with his teeth on the pale, delicate skin of her thigh.

 

Losing himself in her was too easy, all too easy. Despite the uncomfortable stone and the chill of the air around them, he couldn’t stop entering her over and over again as she bit back on every strangled sound of bliss his thrusts issued forth from her lips. Mary was beautiful, even in the throes of passion, with her face twisted up and her eyes squeezed shut, but then she opened them and looked straight at Sebastian, and he braced his free hand upon the stone ledge and thrust harder into her. Mary tipped her head back against the wall, banging it slightly against the stone. She didn’t seem to mind it, though. Her legs clenched tighter, and he felt her muscles tensing up, quivering, reaching close to her release.

 

Sebastian let go of the ledge to slid his hand between their bodies to graze his fingers over her clit, even as he thrust wildly into her with every quick roll of his hips. Her back hit the wall, over and over again, but she didn’t complain. Mary only bit down harder on his thumb. His thumb would be bloody, and she would have bruises on her back come morning, but right now, Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to care. He gently eased his thumb from her mouth, and Mary noticed it. She let go of him, but he surged up to her mouth with a heady kiss, drowning out any other sound she might have made.

 

Mary hit her peak with a violent shudder, but Sebastian kept up his ministrations despite her trembling, even though he knew it would make her sore. Mary had liked gentle sex with him once. Back when she was younger and still new to it, but her appetite had grown since those days, and so had his appetite with her. Sebastian had obliged her every whim, losing his sanity in every blissful moment of it, with this perfect woman in his arms and in his bed, her legs tightly clamped around his hips and begging for his love, his touch, _him_ inside of her.

 

There was lust. There had always been lust, but more than that, they had a deep love between them as well. An unconditional love that begged of no standards, no games, no rules. Mary was wed to his brother, and she bore his children, but sometimes Sebastian could not help but look at them and wonder _what if_. They might have been his. They might have not been, but they were raised as Francis’s children. Still, though he wondered, he never let it go too far.

 

He loved Mary with all of his heart, body, and soul, and he had given it all to her a long time ago, and there was no getting it back.

 

One final thrust sent him over the edge into oblivion, and Sebastian collapsed against her, moaning aloud and shaking from deep within his bones. He could feel the sweat on his brow already beginning to cool in the night air, and Mary’s hand came up to touch his forehead gently. Lovingly, she wiped the sweat from his brow and turned his head so that he might face her.

 

He blinked at her hazily in the dark, drinking in her features with the candlelight from behind him, and brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” he asked cheekily, grinning at her despite his tiredness.

 

Mary swatted her hand at him, but she was smiling brightly. In her smile was the sun. “I’d be more worried if they saw us,” she said, making light of the matter.

 

“Well,” Sebastian said, breathing heavily, “if they saw us, I’d pluck out their eyes.”

 

“So _romantic_ ,” Mary teased.

 

“Always,” he said, wrapping his arms around her middle and hugging her close, “for you.”

 

Mary closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing his softly on the nose. “Now, take me inside before I catch a cold.”

 

Sebastian grinned against her mouth and kissed her quickly. Without delay, he scooped her up into his arms with a happy squeal out of Mary. “As Your Grace commands,” he told her seriously, and he carried her inside to the warmth of his chambers because he was destined to obey her every command, no matter how great or small.

 

 


End file.
